


Demons

by ainahi91



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainahi91/pseuds/ainahi91
Summary: Waverly has a nightmare and wakes up in the middle of the night. When Nicole wakes up on the next morning to go to work, she finds Waverly sleeping on the sofa.





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! We just wanted to point out that we, the writers, are not bilingual. You see our native language is spanish, so we really want to apologize for any typos we could have make writing this fic. We always try our best writing them. Anyway, thanks for reaching, reading and feedback. We really appreciate it, you guys!

Waverly had left Nicole’s bed in the middle of the night. She grabbed a blanked and her pillow and lied down on the living room sofa. Nicole had to work all morning and she left at 7am, so she thought she would go back to sleep, then. But her plan got frustrated when Wynonna appeared at Nicole’s to take her out.

 

“Nona!” Yelled the younger Earp. “I was about to go to sleep! I’m so sleep-deprived I want to cry.

 

“Yeah, no. I need you to take me somewhere, like yesterday. Being at home sucks and I don’t have any whisky left. That baby took it all from me. I can’t go to Shorty’s or Doc’s ‘cause he is also devastated and I honestly don’t know where else to go alcohol-not-involved.” Wynonna burst into tears, clearly in distress.

 

“Oh my god… Come here.” Waverly threw her arms at Wynonna, trying to comfort her. “Of course you’re looking for alcohol with everything you’ve been through… Okay, I’ll tell you what. I’m gonna get changed and then I’m gonna take you out for a walk before we go to the station. I don’t like seeping in that bedroom anyway.”

 

“Thanks, baby girl.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

\- X -

 

On the other side of Purgatory, Nicole had spent all morning chasing a local thief that had escaped from the police station earlier that day. The redhead had to skip lunch, giving the criminal priorities Purgatory had. Of course the law didn't give a fuck about her lunch-time. Nicole was chasing a criminal, yeah, that was her job after all, but she couldn't stop thinking about that Waverly episode earlier in the morning. When had she left her bed? The bed she loved to share with her. Something didn't add up.

 

\- X -

 

After lunch, Wynonna had left her baby sister at Nicole's. Once inside, the younger Earp lied down on the living room sofa, again, hoping to get some sleep this time.

 

\- X -

 

Nicole had finally caught that motherfucking thief that screwed up her lunch habit and had put him behind bars. She couldn’t wait to get home and… Oh, boy… Waves. Maybe it was better to stay at the station, after all. She would have to deal with her girlfriend at some point, so she decided to go home after filling some reports. When she got there, she found Waverly sleeping like a log and she decided not to wake her up.  Instead, she went to her to get changed and lie down on her bed to rest a little before dinner.

 

\- X -

 

Waverly furrows her brow as she slowly opens her eyes. She walks around the apartment just to find Nicole lying on her bed. The redhead was gazing her, timidly.

 

“We can’t do this anymore.” Waverly says as she enters Nicole’s bedroom, still clearly sleep-deprived, yawning.

 

Nicole’s face turns pale with her girlfriend’s words. She swallows loudly and then shakes her head trying to figure it out what to say next.

 

“Are you-” She notices her voice doesn’t come out of her throat, so she clears it and starts talking again. “Waves, are you breaking up with me?”

 

“WHAT? No, silly! I wasn’t talking about breaking up.” Her girlfriend answers with a funny expression on her face.

 

“Thank God.” The redhead mutters, releasing the air she didn’t know she was holding inside her lungs since Waverly had spoken for the first time. “Then what were you talking about? You nearly gave me a heart attack.” She touches her chest in a dramatic way.

 

“Sorry.” She apologizes, smiling.

 

“It’s ok, babe. Just tell me what you meant.”

 

“Well, Nic. I don’t know how you feel about this but I’m planning to spend the rest of my life with you.” Nicole smiles. She knows her girlfriend is just joking about not knowing how she feels. “So I think we need to stop arguing about dumb things because we are going to need time and strength to do it about the important ones.”

 

“I know what your point is but I don’t think that’s the best option for us”. Waverly looks at her, intrigued by her words. “I’m planning to spend my life with you as well. That goes without saying.” Waverly smiles deeply and relaxes a little, even though she is sure of her girlfriend’s feelings. “I mean our ‘discussions’ are fun, babe. And don’t even make me start talking about our reconciliations.” She says, winking at her. “But I think we truly agree on the important things. Great minds think alike.” She jokes, trying to relax the atmosphere a little bit more.

 

"Yeah, but we still have to discuss marriage, name changes, moving together, babies... Yeah, good luck with those topics whenever they come out.”

 

“Wow, that’s quite a lot to think about right now. Don’t you think?” Says Nicole at the same time she taps the bed blankets as she looks at Waverly with a roguish smile.

 

“If you think you'll be off the hook that easy, Haught, well... Good luck with that. _Again.”_ She jokes too, trying to get Nicole her best impression of a flirty tone. Even though, she eventually ends up sitting next to Nicole.

 

“Waves, we were literally arguing because you blamed _me_ for being the reason why you had nightmares last night.” Waverly takes her own hand to her chest, pretending to be upset.

 

“Well, YEAH! What would you have done if you had woken up in the middle of the night because some hideous demon was running after you and then you realised all the blankets and the covers were, well, covering me?

 

“I certainly wouldn’t have kicked you in the calf you know? Because I love you and all that?” The redhead pouts. “I was about to call Wynonna to shoot your legs off with peacemaker to stop you from hitting me.”

 

“I see how much you love me, yeah.” Nicole smiles while she caresses Waverly’s hand trying to make up for the joke. “But yes, I didn’t tell her anything this morning but we should call Wynonna and you should ask her to shoot me and then I’ll ask her what she thinks about her sister in law causing nightmares to her baby girl”.

 

“She would probably throw me her bottle of whiskey at my head and then she would blame me for wasting it because she is normal like that.” The redhead answers, her smile fading as she speaks.

 

“Yeah. And then she would shoot you.” Nicole makes a scary face. “All of that without even asking for you your side of the story.”

 

“Let’s not call her, okay?” Now is Waverly who starts caressing Nicole’s hand, smiling softly. “Please?” Her girlfriend begs, pouting again.

 

Waverly takes her phone and starts talking without dialing. “Hey Wynonna, it’s your favorite sister in law.” Nicole shakes her head, making a funny face. “So a demon possessed Waverly and she is asking me for help as if I was her girlfriend or something, ha!” She makes a small break and nods as is she was paying attention to her sister’s answer. “She is crazy I know.” Nicole slaps her arm, making a sad face. “She knows I need my sleep because if not, I will be sooo grumpy in the morning she will not know who the real demon is. Can you come and shoot the shit out of your little sister so she can stop kicking my legs pleading for some kind of empathy for the person who loves her the most?”

 

“Wow.” The redhead says, raising her eyebrows. “And you didn’t even have to exaggerate that, did you?” Waverly bits the inside of her cheek, trying not to change her impassive impression.

 

“Not a bit, baby. Not a bit.” They laugh together and Waverly hugs her tightly. Nicole melts in her arms before speaking again.

 

“So how about we make a deal?” She asks, still hugging her girlfriend. Waverly looks at her, waiting for an explanation. “What if, whatever happens from now on, we never go to bed if we are angry?

 

“We’ll die for lack of sleep”. Waverly jokes. Nicole rolls her eyes.

 

“Ha-ha. That’s funny.”

 

“No, Nic. It’s actually a good idea.” She agrees, breaking the hug and holding her hands. “We can do that. We can argue and disagree, but we’ll always have to fix it before we go to bed. Do we have a deal?” She asks, staring at her eyes.

 

“We’ll have to give in sometimes.” Nicole says and Waverly nods.

 

“Can we use sex to fix our disagreements?” The short one asks, biting her lower lip in a flirty way.

 

“You’re obsessed with makeup sex, you pervert.”

 

“And you love it, redhead.”

 

“Maybe you’re right.” Waverly yawns loudly and Nicole smiles as she places her arm over her shoulders to get her close to her chest.

 

“Didn’t you sleep a couple of hours on the couch?” She asks her softly, kissing her temple.

 

“Turns out I missed my baby.” Waverly answers, trying to sound pissed.

 

“Aw… I missed you too.” Nicole tells her, starting to get up.

 

“Yeah, your snoring didn’t say the same.” Her girlfriend laughs hard as she heads to the door.

 

“Would it make you feel better if I cook you an awesome menu for dinner to make up for my thunderstorm-snore?” At that, Waverly smiles widely while she stands up and stretches her arm to grab Nicole’s hand and turns her girlfriend towards her, almost crashing their mouths together.

 

“Well, clearly! I need to feed myself properly since I had to spent all night fighting to not get caught by a naughty demon.” She says, too close to Nicole’s face.

 

“Oh, sure, the demon hunting thing. Did you tell him that your badass girlfriend would defend you with her life if he tries to mess in your dreams again?” She whispers in Waverly’s ear.

 

“No offense baby but I was trying to scare him out, so I told him about my badass sister and her big gun. Sorry.” Nicole slowly breaks the embrace and starts walking towards the door again.

 

“None taken.” She says as she faces the hall.

 

“Hey, are you still making dinner?!” Waverly yells from the door frame.

 

“I’m making _me_ dinner. Maybe you should call your badass sister to make yours.” The redhead yells back at her, entering the kitchen.

 

\- X –

 

Nicole prepares dinner for them both and they eat in comfortable silence.

 

“I’ll do the dishes, don’t worry.” She tells her girlfriend once they have finished, starting to clear the table.

 

“Thanks babe.” Waverly kisses her briefly on the lips. “I’ll go take a shower and directly to bed. I’ll make breakfast tomorrow.”

 

When Nicole enters her room, Waverly is already settled to sleep. She goes to the bathroom to put on her pajamas and to put her clothes on the laundry basket. After that, she returns to her bedroom and kneels on the floor, lifting the duvet before taking a thorough look under the bed. Then she goes straight to her wardrobe and does the same while her girlfriend watches her movements in complete silence. Before lying down, she takes a blanket and places it at the foot of the bed.

 

“No demons tonight.” She tells her smiling softly, getting under the duvet and hugging Waverly.

 

They remain silent for a few minutes and when Nicole thinks her girlfriend is already asleep, she surprises her with her next words.

 

“You know what? If I have that nightmare again tonight, I will tell that demon about my beautiful badass girlfriend”. The redhead smiles and kisses her temple.

 

“I love you, Waves.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
